My Katie!
by namaster
Summary: Jealousy stricken Castle deals with a man from the past while both him and Kate deal with their feelings. I pretended that "Always" promo never existed: I need a break from all the tension!


Hey, everyone. Having watched that promo I am sure we are going to be heartbroken for the summer. I mean, I am sure they will punch us in the gut with something extraordinary! So, to give me and you some rest, I wrote this story in which no "Always" episode promo can be seen

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Castle!

ooo

Well, the day has been pretty normal so far. No, scratch that, the day was awfully boring so far: just sitting around, no bodies, and no action whatsoever. Until Beckett received a phone call. Until Castle heard Beckett receive a phone call. Maybe they had a case and the day was going to become interesting after all?

"Beckett" that was her usual reply.

Her voice then changed, became softer, lower, more intimate he would say, barely a murmur against the speaker.

"Hey, long time no see", then a pause. Castle became all ears.

"Yeah, I am in town. Are you back?" Castle leaned in trying to catch what the other party was saying. No luck there. Fortunately, Beckett was so immersed into the conversation she didn't seem to notice that Castle was leaning desperately against the desk.

"When? Yeah…" She was now smiling, like really happy smiling!

"Me? I am good. Apart for terribly missing you, of course". There was a whine and a tease in Beckett's voice. He heard her teasing, but Beckett whining? Castle just figured out he heard it wrong.

"I'll make time!" this sounded too much like a promise to Castle's dislike. She was going to make time for this…caller. The caller still can be a girl, yep, she is definitely a girl. She is not talking to a man with this voice, now, is she? WHO IS SHE TALIKING WITH? Castle felt his emotions overlapping each other: curiosity, possessiveness, fear, hope and apparently many more. At this point he realized the conversation was over and Beckett was walking towards Ryan and Esposito, smiling mysteriously.

"Hey, Espo"- she said in a cheerful voice "I got us a date" she now sounded challenging.

"Really?" Espoo could see there was some game going on but couldn't figure it out yet.

"With?" he inquired reflecting Kate's smile.

"Clay is in town and we are going for a drink! With him!"

"Clay? Wow! Big news, huh? So, back all in one piece?"

"Yep!"

During this exchange, both Ryan and Castle wore some dumb expressions. "So, it was a man after all", Castle thought.

"Guys" Beckett turned to Castle while Espo smirked at Ryan "you are invited as well. You need to meet each other".

"I am not sure if I can make it" Castle heard his own voice.

"But you have to be there. It'll be fun! He is SO interesting! You might wanna use him, I mean, his character for your new book". She sounded so genuinely happy that Castle felt himself smiling as well until he saw her expression change to somewhat sad.

"Oh, unless you need to be somewhere else, I mean, you don't have to, of course" there was hesitation in her voice but she tried to keep it light. "Crap" Castle thought "now she probably thinks I have a date with another woman".

Meanwhile Beckett turned to Ryan "Kevin, are you coming?"

"Sure, just let me check it with Jenny".

"Ok." Beckett was smiling again.

"I"ll come too." Castle blurted out and saw her hesitation come back. " I'd love to".

"Ok." Beckett was still wearing that soft smile over her face. Castle noticed it kept coming back during the day like she was anticipating a really good evening.

"Maybe it will be good" Castle thought to himself.

ooo

"Here is my Katie!" The man pulled Beckett in what looked like a bear hug and kissed her soundly on the cheek. "Missed you so much", he said looking at her and went for her other cheek.

Hearing and seeing that, Castle almost growled out loud.

"So much for a good evening!" he thought.

ooo

Well, it won't be a long story. I am planning on three short quick-coming chapters. Please, don't hesitate to give a review, they make me all smiley and happy!


End file.
